Confessions A short Ron & Hermione Fanfic!
by kylie90210
Summary: Before the trio leave to carryout their mission, Ron and Hermione have a few things to confess to one another... Because while I may lose my life, you need to know, I lost my heart to you a long time ago...
1. Chapter 1

It was the last night for the trio at the Burrow. Tomorrow they would be taking off, in search of the horcruxes, starting at the Phoenix Headquarters, and possibly heading to Godric's Hollow. Bill and Fleur had been married two days previously, so the Burrow was quite, for the first time in a week. The twins were back in their apartment above their store in Diagon Alley, Charlie had apparated back to Romania. Percy hadn't even come to the wedding, and all the guests had since left. Harry was staying in the twins' old room, and Hermione in Bill's. The house was silent.

But not for long.

The stairs outside Bill's room creaked slightly, and inside, Hermione gasped. She couldn't sleep. Not knowing what they were about to embark on. Apparently, Ron couldn't either, for he quietly opened the door, and once he had slipped through it, shut it just as quietly.

"Ron! What are you doing here? I'm in my Pyjama's!" Hermione whispered loudly, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to talk. I went to Harry's room, but he wasn't there. Must have been in the kitchen or something-" Hermione gave a small cough, "But it's really you I wanted to talk to anyway. Harry doesn't – well, he doesn't exactly open up about what we are about to do, and I'm…" He trailed off.

Hermione sat up, and shifted over.

"Scared?" she finished for him, and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Well, aren't you?" Ron asked, sitting down beside her.

Hermione looked down at her hands, clasped together in her lap.

"Yes. I'm terrified." She admitted. "Ron… I never thought it would really come to this! When I was little, I used to read all the time. I imagined myself becoming another Margaret Thatcher, or a scientist or something. Then, when I found out about… this… this whole other world, it opened up exciting new opportunities for me. Magic! I couldn't believe it. I could do anything if only I studied well, and did my absolute best." She paused, and looked over at Ron. He had moved his hand to cover one of her own, and his touch had sent Goosebumps up her arm. He was looking into her eyes, waiting for her to finish.

"But what I really wanted? I wanted the same thing all little girls want. I wanted to be sept off my feet by my prince charming, given flowers, a declaration of undying love… and get married and have a family. And now I know, that might not ever happen for me. It might not even be a possibility. While I love Harry, and I know we have to do this with him, we are both targets. And we may not live out the week, let alone our lives. So, yes, to answer your question, I am scared. But we have to do this. For Harry. For the whole Wizarding community. And for ourselves." She took a deep breath. She had just bared her soul, and that was something Hermione rarely did.

But Ron took it ever further.

"You know what Hermione? That's what scares me too. That I may not have a family, or even tell the girl I love, how much I really love her." He squeezed her hand affectionately, while his ears went pink.

Hermione's heart had started beating faster. She looked down. Her next words were hard to say, but she had to ask. With her head still down, she asked, "And, um, who is that girl?"

Ron's face was almost scarlet by now, but he had gone too far to turn back. He reached his hand out to Hermione's face, and gently placed it under her chin, turning her head so she would look at him.

His heart pounding, his lips let loose the secret, or what he thought was the secret, his heart had held for too long now.

"It's you Hermione. It always was. I love you. I know we are only friends, but, you are soo much more to me. You're my best friend. You are so smart, and brilliant, that I can't help but be in awe of you. And you're so loyal. But even more, you're always at me to be the best I can be, when no one else has even cared before. And… You're beautiful. And you don't even realise how beautiful you are! I know I can't kiss you, or anything, but I had to tell you. Because while I may lose my life, you need to know, I lost my heart to you a long time ago." Ron turned away this time as he finished, not sure what to say now.

Hermione sat stunned, breathless if you will, at the words she had just heard. Words she had only dreamed she would hear coming from Ron.

The silence between them was growing, and while Ron was growing more and more uncomfortable, Hermione had never felt happier in her life.

She leaned toward him, and he looked up at her questioningly. Before he could ask her what was going on, she kissed him. Time stood still for the both of them as they revelled in the warmth and excitement of their first kiss. For both of them, it was like nothing they had ever experienced before. After a few moments, Hermione broke away, as they both caught their breath.

"You know what Ron?" She whispered through the darkness.

"What?" He whispered back, his mind reeling from what had just occurred.

"That. That is why I love you too. How could I not care about you? And you're the beautiful one. You drive me so insane sometimes, but you always look so cute when you do it. I can't help loving you Ron. It just feels so natural to me. When you almost died after you drank that poison in Slughorn's office, I didn't think I would ever feel happy again. That's when I knew. I realised just how much I love your stupid jokes, your stupid pride, and most of all, I realised how much I love you. That's why I can go forward with this mission. Because I know that while I may die, I'll die with you at my side. And know I'll die knowing how much we both feel for each other." She said the last part clearly, not whispering as much anymore. Ron had gone from looking ecstatic, to looking petrified while she was talking, and he quickly admonished her for her words.

"Don't even say that Hermione! You won't… You couldn't! I couldn't bear it…" He trailed off, not knowing how to express his fear in thinking of her death.

"Let's not talk about it just yet Ron. I've been dreaming of this night for a long time now… I'd just like to keep kissing you." Hermione said quickly, realising the conversation was taking a turn she didn't want it to.

And this time, Ron, happy to oblige, drove all thoughts of death out of his mind, and kissed her, feeling like he had never felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

Their kisses, at first unsure, quickly became more and more passionate. Neither of them could believe this was happening. But both were equally ecstatic. While they were kissing, Hermione slowly leant back until she was lying back on the bed. Ron leant with her, kissing her the whole time. When he realised they were lying down, her slowly broke apart, and looked at her questioningly.

"Hermione" he whispered, "Is this a good idea? I mean, I- I don't know what…" he struggled to find a way to explain what might happen if they took their kissing any further.

"It's okay Ron, I just want to lie with you" Hermione reassured him.

He lay down next to her, and she snuggled into his arms. He looked down at her, not believing his luck. He tilted his head slightly, and kissed her forehead. Hermione tilted her head up, and kissed his lips. Her heartbeat quickened when she felt his tongue touch hers. Soon they were kissing even more passionately, and Hermione moved so she lay on top of him. Their kissing intensified, until Ron stopped abruptly. They both tried to catch their breath.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking down at him.

"If we don't stop now… I'll, well we have to okay?" Ron mumbled, embarrassed.

"Ohh…" Hermione trailed off, coming to a realisation.

They didn't say anything for awhile, Hermione still lying on Ron, had her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. She sighed deeply.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry, I-" Ron stopped quickly.

Hermione chuckled. She raised herself up, and rested her head on one arm.

"No, it's not that. I just realised, I really love you, you know that? And there is nothing I'd like better than to just be with you day and night, and not have to worry about any of… this" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"So don't. Not yet. You really love me huh? Since when? I'd really like to know… Cause if you knew how long I've loved you…" Ron asked mischievously.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, swatting at his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I never, for one minute thought you'd take me seriously. And I am serious Hermione. I don't have to be with many girls to know that you are the one. I'm not even interested in thinking about being with anyone else. No one makes me as happy, or comfortable, or myself as you do. When all this is over… I want to be with you." He admitted, his heart pounding in anticipation of Hermione's response.

She smiled. "I want to be with you too. I don't think I could really spend anytime away from you. When you think about it, we've spent nearly every day together for along time… Well not counting when I was mad at you. I wouldn't like it if that were to change." She rested her head on his chest again, and they lay there in silence, Ron running his hands through her hair.

He was contemplating asking her something he had always wanted to ask her one day, but never thought he would be able to.

_Will she think I'm stupid? Or that its too soon? It doesn't make sense really. But yet… I'll never find anyone I love more… I know that. What if something happens? She has to know…_

"Hermione?" He finally asked.

"Mmm?" was her reply, her fingers trailed a pattern on his arm.

Ron started to sit up. Hermione half fell of him, confused. She sat beside him.

"I have to ask you something. But I don't know if I can…But if I don't and something happens… I'll just-"

"Ron" Hermione interrupted, "what is it? Just tell me!" She was amused at his inability to ask whatever it was.

Ron stomach was now in a massive knot. He didn't think it would ever untangle, and his heart was down there with it, beating faster than ever.

"Okay. I was just thinking that, well I love you. And I know I always will. I know we are young, but I meant what I said before, no one makes me feel how you do. So I thought… well you probably don't but, I thought maybe one day… If everything turns out okay, that is, that maybe-" He was drowning, and he knew it.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione asked, more amused than before.

Ron took a deep breath. It somewhat soothed his nerves. He looked over at her, and mustering all the courage he had (even more than when he had faced Aragog) he asked her,

"Will you think about, one day, marrying me?"

The silence was louder than anything Ron had ever heard.

"Oh Ron… do you mean that? I don't- I really wasn't-" This time Hermione stumbled over her words. If Ron wasn't so petrified, he would have found it funny.

But he couldn't.

"It's okay, I mean, I know it's stupid. Don't worry, just the whole life endangering thing getting to me" He muttered.

"I hope not! Cause what I meant to say is… I would really like nothing more than to think about one day marrying you!" she giggled and leaned forward to hug him.

This time Ron laughed, and felt a huge weight lifted, as his stomach knots untied. She meant it, she loved him!

This time Ron leant back, as the two resumed their kissing, and neither of them had ever been happier


End file.
